


Undressing with the Eye

by 100dabbo



Series: Quincey and Seward - Headcanons and Ficlets [1]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple (Sort Of), POV First Person, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/pseuds/100dabbo
Summary: Headcanon: Seward often imagines Quincey naked, staring at him whenever possible and fantasizing how he may do the same for himself.
Relationships: Quincey Morris/John Seward
Series: Quincey and Seward - Headcanons and Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578952
Kudos: 18





	Undressing with the Eye

**Dr Seward’s Diary**

Truthfully, I’d been undressing him with my eyes all evening; our secretive trysts had become so frequent at this point, resisting the urge of simulating his bare form in my mind was near impossible. As he confidently strode from one side of the room to the other, I shamelessly stared, his tight trousers a firm fit around his muscled legs, that rump that bore his exquisite thrusts, his generous length that impaled me in the most divine way...

Every time I caught myself doing this - far too many in one hour to be healthy - I wondered if he did the same for me… As I sat with my hands in my lap upon the sofa next to the professor, would he see me on my knees as a patient whore? Or perhaps while I would glance outside with eyes fixated on the view, would he imagine me staring at him and his brilliant body, begging for his touch as I had done so many times before? Maybe even when I ran my tongue across my lips in contemplation, he would fantasize my mouth upon his illustrious length, working him until he finished…

Perhaps. Perhaps not. 

He knew I loved him, and I knew the feeling was mutual, but the question of obsession; now that really was an enigma. To what extent did he want me, need me, yearn for me during our hours apart? Did it break him to see me leave his room, just as it broke me when he would leave mine? When he would stroke his moustache and twirl the ends would he imagine my lips pressed against his own? Nevertheless, I surely did, and as the professor left the room that evening and Quincey stooped down beside me over the back of the sofa to lock our sinful lips together, the elation I felt was incomparable to anything I had ever experienced before; to know this man, this brazen and beautiful man, dared to kiss me as our companions sat just a room away what honouring; that he cared more for our lustful union that of our reputations. A true form of flattery above all else.

He revelled in it too, his delicate mouth moaning against me as my tongue swiped across his, the muffled hums he expressed while his hand traced to my neck and into my hair, fingertips gently travelling across my scalp. I had been told it was wrong, but it felt so right; his mouth against mine a perfect fit, his hand in my own a firm grasp, his deep eyes falling into my icy blues the true feeling of love one could only hope for…

And once he broke away and left the room, giving me a sly wink before leaving, I missed his touch, I missed the sight of him, I missed his hot breath on my neck, even if he had only been gone half a minute; his absence from the room felt like a pit in my stomach… I touched at the golden band on my finger and followed him out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
